Life's Unexpected Surprises
by Hollywood.Thrills
Summary: Just when you least expect it, life throws a little surprise your way.


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't know, or pretend to know anyone associated with _Criminal Minds_. I just like to play around with their characters a little bit. As always, love it, hate it, let me know how you like it.

**_Author's Note:_** This is the third time I've tried posting this. Every time I loaded and published it, there were bits and pieces missing. Hopefully I've gotten everything worked out. I apologize to anyone who got notifications that I had posted a new story and then nothing was there. It was not my intention to lead you all astray.

* * *

Tickling.

That's what woke him this morning, a tickling sensation across his face. Almost too soft to be detected, but it was there, sweeping from his forehead, over the bridge of his nose, down to his jaw. He tossed his head back and forth to get away from it. That's when the tickling was joined by a soft giggle.

"Spencer," A kiss to the outside corner of his left eye.

"Spencer." One to the outside corner of his right eye.

"It's time to get up babe." A kiss to the tip of his nose.

"But I don't wanna…" Spencer said, sounding more like a 5 year old then the almost-middle aged man that he was. He cracked his eyes open and was greeted with the smiling face of his wife, framed by her flaming red hair as she leaned over the bed.

"I know, but I've let you sleep in as long as I could. We have to be at my parent's house in an hour." She explained, tugging at the comforter that Spencer was clinging to. "So, move it Mister!"

"Can't you tell them that I just got home from a case? We can spend the whole day in bed together." He tried to reason, sitting upright in bed, relinquishing his hold on the comforter and latching his arms around her waist instead, burrowing his face into her side.

"And deprive my dad of seeing his baby girl on Father's Day. Have you lost your mind?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair as he buried his face into the softness of her sweater.

"Yes. I've taken leave of my senses. I'm unexplainably ill. I'm out of my mind and you have to stay here and take care of me. We can't go." He said into her shirt.

"We're going Spencer Reid, and that's final, now get up." Madeleine said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up." Spencer relented, standing up from the bed, looking down at her from his full height. "Happy now?" He asked.

"Very happy." She smiled, leaning up to give him a lingering kiss on his mouth. "So happy in fact, there may be a surprise in store for you later."

"Oh really now? I better get ready then." He said against her mouth, peppering her lips with tiny kisses.

"That's the spirit. Now get in the shower and get dressed. The coffee will be ready when you're finished." She said, spinning on her heel and exiting their bedroom. Spencer chuckled as he made his way towards the master bathroom to begin prepping for the day.

* * *

20 minutes later, Spencer Reid emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed for brunch with his wife's family. Madeleine must have come in and tidied up while he was in the bathroom, because his pajamas were folded on his dresser and the bed was made. It was then that he noticed a dark blue envelope leaning against his pillow. He walked over to the bed and reached for it.

**'Spencer'** was written across the front, in Maddie's flowy script. Intrigued, Spencer slipped his finger beneath the envelope flap and opened it. On the front of the card were two people with their backs turned away from him. There was a man, holding the hand of a small child who was no taller then the man's waist. Confused now, Spencer flipped the card open. On the left side of the card was a grainy black and white picture, and on the right side, in Maddie's handwriting was,

**'Happy Father's Day Daddy.'**

Oh. My. GOD!

"Madeleine!" Spencer yelled, clutching the card in his hand and bolting down the steps to the kitchen. Once arriving in the kitchen, he found his wife leaning against the countertop with a big smile on her face.

"How… when… how did this… what's going on?" He stuttered, too shocked to form coherent sentences, waving the greeting card around wildly.

"What's going on is," she began calmly, taking the card from his hand. "This is a Father's Day card," she said, holding it in front of his face. "And this," she flipped the card open and pointed to the picture on the inside flap. "This is our baby."

"You're… you're pregnant?" He swallowed.

"Yeah Spence," She smiled up at him, eyes glassy with unshed tears. "We're having a baby."

"Oh, Maddie." He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a sweet kiss. The tears from her eyes began to fall and were soon joined by tears from him.

"When did you find out?" He asked when he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers, looking into her watery eyes.

"Last week. Doctor Benson gave me the test, and then we did the ultrasound when she confirmed it." She answered.

"How far along are you?"

"About 6 weeks. Doctor Benson put the estimated due date on February 14th. We get a Valentine's baby." She laughed, wiping at the tears running down her face.

"I love you so much Madeleine Reid. This is seriously one of the best days of my life,' Spencer said to her, leaving kisses all over her face, just like she had not even 30 minutes before. "I'm so glad I woke up this morning." He said to her, pressing a kiss to her lips. They stayed in their liplock, until Maddie pulled away slowly.

"Hey Spencer…." She whispered quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Surprise!"


End file.
